wigopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Backstreet Boys
The Backstreet Boys, or BSB, is one of the best-selling musical groups of all time. The boy band and pop group rose to considerable popularity in the late 1990s. The five-member group consists of Nick Carter, Howie Dorough, Brian Littrell, A.J. McLean and Kevin Richardson. History Formed by Lou Pearlman, McLean and Dorough were the first of the current members to audition in August 1992. Two months later, Carter auditioned and joined the group. Following the departure of two members, Richardson came aboard in March 1993. The group took its final shape on April 19, 1993, when Brian Littrell joined the group after a phone audition. He was urged to audition by his cousin, Richardson. Almost immediately, they performed their first concert on May 8 in front of 3,000 teenagers. However, American recognition would not come easily. After a possible Mercury Record deal failed, the band was spotted in Cleveland, Ohio by Zomba/Jive in February 1994. By June, they were recording their first single "We've Got It Goin' On". The following year, the boys had a setback when their single only reached #69 on the Billboard charts. They were considerably more successful in Europe, earning their first Gold disc in Germany. 1996 marked a big change for the boys as European popularity grew. The group earned their first Platinum record in Germany (500,000 CDs sold) and toured Asia and Canada. By 1997 after 8.5 million discs sold worldwide, the Backstreet Boys had their eyes set on American success. They began to record a new album for the American market and released "Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)" as their new single. The single quickly climbed to #2. By the middle of the year, the boys released their first American album which peaked at #4 on the Billboard charts and sold a total of nine million copies in 1997. By December 1997, the boys embarked on a 60-city, 20-country tour. In 1998, Littrell underwent surgery to correct a congenital heart disorder. Dorough's sister died of Lupus and the boys struggled with their manager filing a law suit, and rumors of a breakup. At the end of 1998, the boys had sold an additional 8 million copies of their self titled album and were working on a followup. By February 1999, the boys received their first Diamond award by the RIAA for shipment of 10 milion copies of their album. After a strong first single, "I Want It That Way", the group's sophomore album, Millennium, sold over 1.1 million units in its first week setting a record for most albums sold in its debut week. In August, they sold out a 39-city tour in less than a day. By the end of 1999, the Backstreet Boys met new problems declaring their Jive contract null and void, soon striking the largest record deal ever valued at $60 million with Jive. In 2000, Littrell and Richardson confirmed their engagements to their fiancées. At the end of the year, the group released their new album Black & Blue. The title of the album acting was a metaphor for how the boys felt they were beat up by the media and others. The album debuted with 1.6 million units sold in the first week in America, setting a record as the first artist to have two albums sell a million or more in its first week. They also set the record for the first week worldwide record selling 5 million. In 2001, A.J. McLean checked himself into rehab to battle drinking, drug addiction, and depression. Another tragedy struck as the terror attack of September 11 occurred, killing a Backstreet Boys crew mate, Daniel Lee, and sparking the cancellation of all overseas tours. In October 2001, the boys released Chapter One and disc of their greatest hits as well as their last single, "Drowning", until their return in 2005. By the end of 2001 and into 2002, it was clear the Backstreet Boys were on an extended break. After a five-year hiatus, the Backstreet Boys are currently staging a comeback to the music world. Their brand new single, "Incomplete", was released to radio stations on March 28, 2005 with some success. On June 14, 2005, the Backstreet Boys made their critically acclaimed return to the pop landscape with the release of their fifth studio release, "Never Gone". It debuted at #3 on the Billboard charts with a total of 291,000 copies sold in its first week. Discography Worldwide albums charts *'Debut Date': The first date in which the item appeared on the chart (US dates unless specified). *'Peak': Top position the item achieved. Number in brackets indicate how many weeks and item spent at the #1 position. *'Certification': US RIAA album certification for units shipped. (eg. 2x Platinum mean 2 million units shipped) * 1996/1997 Backstreet Boys ** The Backstreet Boys' worldwide debut album, which didn't top the US charts, but gave them their highest certified album to date (it was released in September 1996 in the UK). * 1997 Backstreet's Back ** The Backstreet Boys' second UK (non-US) album, containing some tracks from the first, as well as some new/different tracks. * 1999 Millennium ** The Backstreet Boys' sophomore US album, which set a record of 1.1 million units sold in one week according to SoundScan. * 2000 Black & Blue ** With this album, the Backstreet Boys became the first artist to have two albums sell more than a million units in its first week. This being their third US album, sold 1.6 million copies in its opening week. ** Sold about 5.4 million copies in the U.S. * 2001 The Hits: Chapter One ** The Backstreet Boys didn't want to release a greatest hits album, but they were forced by their record label. This album was the result, and from it they released their last single until their return four years later. * 2005 Never Gone ** The Backstreet Boys' comeback album, with this being their first studio album after nearly five years. ** Sold over 567,000 copies in the U.S. as of August 18, 2005. Worldwide singles charts *'Debut Date': The first date in which the item appeared on the chart (US dates unless specified). *'Peak': Top position the item achieved. Number in brackets indicate how many weeks the item spent at the #1 position. *'Certification': US RIAA album certification for units shipped. (eg. 2x Platinum mean 2 million units shipped) *'Certification 2': (as of 2004) Due to the lack of impressive sales of singles, the RIAA has changed its format. Gold meaning 200,000 shipped and platinum 400,000 shipped with the respective multiple. NC: Not Charted on the Billboard Hot 100, but on the Bubbling Under 100. The Backstreet Boys currently have had fourteen singles on the Billboard Hot 100. Twelve singles have reached the top 40, six of those singles have managed to reach the top ten. "We've Got It Goin' On" was on the Hot 100 for twenty weeks until it was retired due to its weak performance (Any single that stays under position 50 (51-100) for twenty weeks must be removed). Presently, the Backstreet Boys new single "Just Want You To Know" is playing on radios and it is the groups fifteenth single on the HOT 100. Interesting facts: * The Backstreet Boys spent 84 consecutive weeks on the Hot 100 between January 30, 1999 and September 2, 2000 with five various songs. * "As Long As You Love Me" is one of the several songs that reached the top five on the airplay charts (it reached #4) but never charted the Billboard Hot 100. * "All I Have to Give" reached its peak position in its second week. It debuted at 57 and shot to 5 in week two, staying in the top ten for nine weeks. * "Incomplete" debuted at #1 on the Australian ARIAnet charts with sales exceeding the 35,000 gold limit, becoming the Backstreet Boys' first Australian #1 single. * "KTBPA" is an acronym used by their most loyal fans, standing for "Keep The Backstreet Pride Alive." Videos * 1998 All Access Video (6x Platinum) (1.5 million copies) * 1998 A Night Out With the Backstreet Boys (3x Platinum) (.75 million copies) * 1999 Homecoming – Live in Orlando (3x Platinum) (.75 million copies) * 2001 Around the World (Platinum) (.25 million copies) * 2001 The Hits (Platinum) (.25 million copies) *'Certification': # IRMA gold certification for a minimum of 125,000 units or a dollar volume of $9 million at retail for theatrically released programs, or of at least 25,000 units and $1 million at suggested retail for nontheatrical titles. # IRMA platinum certification for a minimum sale of 250,000 units or a dollar volume of $18 million at retail for theatrically released programs, or of at least, 50,000 units and $2 million at suggested retail for nontheatrical titles. SoundScan Era The Backstreet Boys are among the top-selling artists in the SoundScan era. They have sold over 40 million albums in the U.S. alone and 75 million worldwide. In 1999 they set a record of most albums sold in its debut week with Millennium. That record was later overtaken by *NSYNC's No Strings Attached. In 2000, the group set another record being the first artist to have two albums sell more than a million records in its first week with Black & Blue. It sold 1.6 million. They also set the record of most albums sold in the world in one week with 5 million. See also *List of best-selling music artists External links * Backstreet Boys Official Website * Backstreet Boys Jive Website * allmusic entry * Backstreet Boys Unlimited *Category at ODP *Category at ODP Kids and Teens * Backstreet Boys China Official Website * Baul de BackStreet Boys Pics, News, midis etc. Category:Boy bands Category:American musical groups